scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! First Frights episode 3
Episode 3 is the third case of the video game, Scooby-Doo! First Frights. Premise While on their way to Keystone Castle, the gang makes a stop at Rocky Bay for seafood. But find the place deserted because of a mysterious sea monster. Synopsis Intro Captain Blue Beard is walking down the dock with his lantern, when he notices a spooky ghost ship passing by. Then a giant lobster creature swims by the boat and destroys the boats and the dock. Investigation: Level 1 When the gang arrives, they notice that the place is deserted and start to look around. Daphne and Fred start looking for locals when they run into some scary sea creatures, They soon discover that the whole place has been littered with crab bait which is attracting the crabs. They meet Captain Blue Beard who says that the "Deep One", who lives in the heart of the ghostly cruise ship has risen and is the reason why all the crabs are out. Daphne suspects that's why the people left when she sees Seth Angler the diving instructor. Blue Beard advises them to go see Willy the Whaler. Investigation: Level 2 Fred and Daphne go see Willy the Whaler, when they ask him about the cruise ship and the sea creatures, Willy says that Blue Beard is the cause, because along ago Blue Beard ran and sank Willy's ship, he tells them to go to the lighthouse, after they leave Willy walks to the back of his shack with a crate full of pearls and grumbles about getting back at Blue Beard. At the lighthouse they find a bag of pearls. They soon meet up with Seth again much to Daphne's excitement, he tells them about the ghost ship and the sea monster, when Fred notices the crates full of pearls. Investigation: Level 3 Shaggy and Scooby investigate the ghost ship where they find a check addressed from Willy to Seth for helping him find his boat. Chase The sea monster chases Shaggy and Scooby through the ship. They narrowly escape, avoiding sea creatures, and broken floor boards. They get to the end where they jump off a balcony in the ship's engine room. Investigation: Level 4 Velma and Scooby search the rest of the ship and find Willy's boat plate. Boss fight level Velma and Shaggy fight the sea monster, destroy it's claws and it's inner mechanics, it gets defeated when Shaggy and Velma shoot boilers into the water heating it up and it's revealed that the people controlling it are Willy the Whaler and Seth Angler. The gang turns them over to Bluebeard and inform him about their plan. Willy and Seth teamed up to recover Willy's boat, when they did, they found pearl reef, and started scaring everyone away so they could smuggle the pearls out of Rocky Bay undetected. A grateful Bluebeard thanks the gang and states they are welcome in Rocky Bay any time. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Cap'n Blue Beard Villains: * Willy the Whaler * Seth Angler * Lobster MKIV Other characters: * TBA Locations * Rocky Bay Objects * Crab bait * A bag of pearls * A check from Willy to Seth * Willy's boat plate Vehicles * Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast }} Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights episodes